mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Sparklebrook
Sparklebrook is a region of Mascotia, and is immediately what is generally accepted as 'west' of Central Mascotia. Summary *'Modern Name' - Sparklebrook *'Archaic Name' - Sarbruka *'Biomes' - Temperate Forest, Dark Woods, Prairie, Conifer Forest, Temperate Lake, Alpine *'Neighboring Regions' - Central Mascotia, Spond, Pelagia, Prismia, Minn, Okongo *'Official Element' - Earth *'Guardian Sprite' - Sarbruk *'Population Density' - Very High *'Tectonic Activity' - Very Low One of the most pleasant places to live in Mascotia. Sparklebrook is made of vast, temperate forest, and rolling hills of green. It has fresh clean water to the north, and... ehh... it's not as nice to the south. Almost any creature can thrive here. Moose elegantly run through the trees and prairies, and are said to be the spirit guardians of the forest. It is also said there is a fish of destiny who can speak with the great spirit moose. Many woodland creatures thrive, obviously, but there are also horrifying abominations that occupy a deep wood known as the Ubedee Forest. The dead don't seem to rest there. Another thorn on this rose of a region would have to be the hordes of killer giant kaiju that roam the hilly plains. These beasts destroy almost all settlements built here, with the exception of the well-protected Castle Bigbear. Nontheless, this is a beautiful, temperate region. All sorts of things can be found here, and is one of the most heavily populated regions in all of Mascotia. Notable Locations *'Walking Woods' - A strange forest that plays tricks on those who enter it. Many dangerous beats live here, but it is the quickest way to Mt. Ceadar. Eclipse Demons are thought to roam this area freely, and may be responsible for the tricks played upon visitors. *'Sparklebrook Lake' - A clear blue lake that is home to many falcons, frogs, and fish. A small plaza has been set up here seemingly in the middle of nowhere. There is also said to be a secret portal to another dimension hidden here, though one particular resident denies it. *'Ubedee Forest' - A thick wooden maze full of undead, scary, and just plain butt-ugly monsters and hellions. *'Twilit Field' - A breathtaking and mysterious clearing. Strange motes appear at night, making the entire area glow. It's only a stone's throw from the Ubedee Forest. *'Kaiju Valley' - Rolling grassy plains infested with... kaiju. Most attempts to colonize this area result in it being flattened. Epic battles to the death take place here daily. Pray to god you do not get caught in one. *'Castle Bigbear' - A fortress home to many mascots, and guarded by the most advanced BAIR robots. It was constructed here as because it is natural hot spot of mineral resources, a strategic location, and the native kaiju are the lands own nuclear deterant. To get there, one can either take an airship, or go through a quick underground tunnel system. Or if your brave enough (or sneaky enough) you can try and get through the numerous kaiju native to the area, though it is not suggested and may result in your swift firey demise. *'The Menistrac' - A large swamp known as Fins' Swamp lies in the center of the Menistrac. On the east side there is a saltwater lake known as Cephlo Lake. To the west side of the swamp, there are the Patchworks, a large plain filled with plushies, the Botworks, a plain filled with robots, and where a lot of servant bots come from, and the Strawberry Patchworks, which, despite their name, hold many more fruits other than strawberries. They get their name from the large strawberry growths which protrude from the ground. To the south, there is Gell Landing, the only place in Mascotia where you can find Jello growing on trees. There are also Jello hoodoos and the not-so-famous Gell Landing crater, where you can see the original Jello pod that Gelleh came to Mascotia in. *'Mt. Ceadar' - This densely forested mountain is said to be home to a terrifying dragon. Pine needles cover the paths, and bizarre plant-animal hybrids stalk the area, preying on hikers who wander off. *'Sparklebrook Glade' - Also known as the Spirit Forest, a great maze of trees bathed in sunlight. A Slug warrior's castle rests here, as of now, unoccupied. Only the kudzu thrives in this fortress. Elsewhere, there is a sacred spring that is said to be home to the great spirit moose. *'Toak's Kingdom' - A quaint pond thriving with magic, beauty, and a giant frog who will give you advice should you pass through. *'ChemCo' - This hideous building is where the Crustaceanauts assemble all of their weapons and war machines. It spews pollution among other distasteful things into the river and forest, making the southern area devoid of life. Excluding mutations. *'Akaademe' City' - (See page Akaademe' for more) Situated right next to the Minn region border, this sparkling clean city is a thriving paradise for inventors, knowledge seekers, and characters that can generally be described as nerds. Most new technology and scientific theories are born here. What's more, the annual mad scientist convention is held here! Native Flora and Fauna There are far too many to list. Hundreds of trees, ferns, grasses, wildflowers, reeds, shrubs, fungi, and weeds cover the entire region, making it appear a lush green from the sky. One of the most startling plant species is the Dread Dryad. Some subspecies actually uproot themselves to pursue smaller creatures, some even dropping highly explosive Dreadfruit on them. The amount of species found here is absurdly diverse. Only a few of them are listed here. Year-Round Wildlife: Sparklebrook Perch, Common Moose, Thundering Moosalope, Mugger Falcon, Hopkinsville Owl, Terror-Winged Hellmoth, Mascotian Peeper, Swamp Fly, Greater Ceadar Dragon, Glade Honeybee, Eclipse Demon, Temperate Mudskipper, Twilit Motefly, Sparklebrook Tazebug, Semi-Dangerous Beezlebub, Stark Clifface, Horned Clifface, Beezlebub-Eating Clifface, Amphibious Clifface, Noxious Clifface, Freshwater Frogfish, Freshwater Pipefish, Predatory Freshwater Pipefish, Terrestrial Pipefish, Awesome Freshwater Pipefish, Abode Gecko, Sparklebrook Gecko, Caiman Gecko, Cave Gecko, Kaiju-Hunting Mole, Lesser Whatthe, Greater Whatthe, Pygmy Forest Whatthe, Shinglebutt Crocodile, Azure Alligator, Sparklebrook Alligator, Okongo Crocodile (southeastern areas), Horrible Deathmongering Ladybird, Spikeshell Beetle, Lowland Moosebeetle, Armored Diving Beetle, Epic Dung Beetle, Growler, Frondy Daphulex, Lesser Mudraptor, Sunburst Butterfly, Azure Vampire Butterfly, Green Whooping Llama, Brook Mussel, Zigzag Darner, Dappled Clawrad, Western Mugrat, Prairie Mouse, Western Puffsnake, Gargling Lilly Toad, Vomiting Toad, Countless deadly kaiju Seasonal Wildlife: Plumed Whistler, Sarchoon, Seasonal Croaker, Sarbrukian Bass, Sarbrukian Fire Newt, Spondian Muskellunge, Emerald Jukihawk, Dappled Sunbat, Starry River Polyp, Mottled Earthshark, Spond Rail, Striped Citrus Snake, Anchor Turtle, Fatty Reedsnake, Mudpacker, Spaunde's Crocodile And of course, there is plenty of unexplained phenomena in the Ubedee Forest area. Beasts known as Lost Souls, Forest Serpences, Ghosty Minnows, and Death Mossies... it is unknown if these are simply native creatures... or something yet unexplained... Geology Nothing too out of the ordinary, here. Some of the minerals here trace back to the ancient days when the Sparklebrook region was a desert. There is mostly granite, sandstone, gneiss, chert, schist, and shale. Agate, Chalcedony, Calcite, Amethyst, Opal, Petrified Wood, and Forest Geodes are some of the more valuable and interesting minerals found in Sparklebrook. Notable Residents *A.A. *Bigbear *Buzzy *Calin *Color Core *Enzy *Fins *Frog *Ghost *Gilbert *Gillz *Giratini *Giratiny *G.L. *Hopkin *Lily *Mally *McSttupad *Moosetavius *Quee *Ranty *Sherm *Solomon *Specle *T-GAR *The Hossboyz *Toak *Wise Owl Category:Places Category:Mascotia Category:Region